Holly's Disappearance
by MousefurElder
Summary: The day started out lovely. Varjak and Holly have grown closer, and they have a great amount of food. But later, Holly hunts for food and doesn't come back. It's up to Tam and Varjak to save her. That is, if she isn't dead.
1. Chapter 1 (11-12 10:28:16)

A black-and-white she-cat wound through the alleys. An almost blue tom followed her. "Holly."

His voice scared Holly, so she jumped. "Oh, its just you."

The tom purred. His world would be nothing without her. As Holly padded closer, he could smell a scent. "Oh, Varjak..." Holly hissed.

"How can I explain this?"

Varjak felt something tingling in his part where no one dare ventured. Holly was staring at it. "What do I do?"

Tam padded over. "I couldnt find you! I was so-"

She cut off when she saw Holly. "Holly! You have to figure that out!"

She looked over at Varjak, and gently escorted him on top of Holly, who was in a hunter's crouch. "Now rub your penis against Holly's vagina," she ordered.

He did so, a confused face on. Holly moaned under him. By instinct, he started thrusting. Holly screamed to the sky, and Varjak stopped. "Its hurting her," he complained.

"No, Iiked it," purred Holly.

Varjak shrugged and started again. The harder he pounded, the louder Holly moaned. "I-Im gonna cum..."

A liquid released from Holly's core. "Dismount," commanded Tam.

Holly nuzzled Varjak. "That took care of it," she purred.

"What did I just do?" Gasped Varjak.

"You had sex," explained Tam.

Varjak was surprised, he had heard it was something very naughty. He shook it off and curled up beside Holly. "Going to sleep already?" She asked.

Varjak nodded. "Im tired from that 'sex'," he explained.

Tam and Holly kept watch. Holly went to the trashcans. She picked out a chicken bone, and saw a shadow. A slim black cat stood out. "This is mine," he hissed.

Holly unsheathed her claws, ready to protect her gang's food. "I found these first."

She tried to keep her cool, to see what would happen. The tom unsheathed his claws and leaped. Holly ran.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Varjak was awake, and Tam was panicking. "Varjak! Wheres Holly?"

Varjak had woken up to that, thinking Holly was just somewhere Tam hadnt looked. But when Tam explained, Varjak worried. "Oh, crap," he had cursed.

They were padding to the trashcans, and the scent of Holly mixed with the reek of more cats, who certainly didnt smell the best. "Holly! Holly!" Called Varjak.

Tam stayed quiet, crouching in the corner. Varjak suddenly picked up a scent. _Holly!_ he thought. It was mixed with strange, unfamiliar scents. "Tam, I found her scent!"

The brown she-cat ecstaticly leapt up from her hiding place. "Lets go!"

Varjak nodded and they set off, unaware of who they were facing. Holly, on the other paw, was not as fourtanute. "Who are you?" Hissed someone.

"None of your buisness," she hissed.

"Take her to the torture room," commanded the cat, who must be the leader.

About seven cats strode in and dragged her to a secluded place by a gate. Blood, claw marks, and things ruined the ground and fence. "Now... get some moss."

Two cats nodded and ran off, and two pinned Holly to the fence. The cats almost immediately came back, and they stuffed the moss in Holly's mouth. "Dont scream," urged the tom.

The cats parted to let him through. "Crouch!" He commanded.

Holly shook her head and the tom slit her belly. She crouched. "Rollopu, can I go next?" Asked a cat.

Rollopu grunted, and shoved his length into Holly. She tried to scream, but she couldn't the tom humped her fast and hard. "uhh.."

Rollopu flipped Holly over and hovered his length above her mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

It was huge! Holly sucked it, swirling her tongue expertly around. He moaned, and started licking her core. The cumshow made the others drool. "Oooh!" Rollpu screamed as he came.

Holly came too, and Rollopu started playing with her two pink tits. Holly groaned as he did this. A slight. "Oh, Rollopu," could be heard.

Rollopu shoved himself into her bum, making Holly try to moan loudly. Another tom started pumping into Holly's core. Another took her tits, and she sucked one. "Your butt is so tight!" Hissed Rollopu.

Holly moaned against one tom's member, because the tom was so good with her tits. Holly collapsed, but the toms kept going. Everything went black.


End file.
